Something More
by KagamiPiyo
Summary: There's something achingly familiar about Len Kagamine. Mysterious and aloof, he captures Rin Sukone's(Kagamine) attention the moment she sees him on her first day. Except Len wants nothing to do with Rin and he makes that very clear. But she can't let it go. Drawn to him like a moth to a flame, Rin has to find out what Len is so desperate to keep secret. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say that this is not mine? It's very obvious isn't it.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The most bluish of blue eyes stared down from the castle's veranda at the garden infront of him as he saw men and women all dressed in fancy clothing, all walking to their carriages to get back home. He checked his pocket watch, sighing exasperatedly, he could not wait any longer. He heard quiet footsteps behind him, telling him that someone is coming towards him. He brushed his tousled blonde hair aside from his blue eyes, watching as smoke formed when he released a puff of breath. He glared of to the side, seeing the unmistakable yellow and black dress of the girl he had danced with earlier.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

The girl flinched from the angry hoarse voice of him, thinking to the time when he talked to her that it was so sweet and gentle than now.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you. You seemed so familiar that..." she broke off, seeing the color of the man's face draining "Have I met you somewhere?" She asked instead.

He gave a bark of laughter. Scoffing at what she had said.

 _She is very foolish,_ he decided, that is why he had fallen for her.

She fidgeted from his intense gaze, all the time noting how his face softened and turned mournful. She wanted to ask him but something was stopping her from asking. She also knew that he seemed familiar but she could not remember who. Every time she racked her brain for answers, she would come up with nothing and she would feel very dizzy. However, she is getting desperate to find it out.

"Please. Please tell me who you are. You remind me of my servant before he had died. Just please tell me who you are" she pleaded.

He only shook his head, looping his arm around her slim waist, bringing their bodies close together. He nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck, feeling her slender arms wrap themselves around him. He could tell she was confused but nonetheless didn't ask any questions. Finally, he answered her.

"I can't tell you, since it would destroy you. I can't bear to think that my words have killed you instead. So please, don't ask me anymore than it already hurts" he mumbled.

 **~OxOxO~**

They both stayed on the veranda, watching the stars. They enjoyed each other's company but he only knows that it would only be brief. They joked and tease one another, fortunately she didn't ask him anymore questions regarding how he seemed and felt familiar to her. He would look at her sadly, while she laughed in complete joy. He didn't want to burden her, he needed to know how to stop it.

"When I am near you, I feel safe and warm. I feel like I am being enclosed by feathers" she blurted out.

His eyes widened but did not say anything. The shadows were getting nearer. Dangerously close to where they both stood in complete silence. She breathed a sigh of content while he was left on edge.

"You know-" she was not able to continue as the shadows began swarming towards them. The shadows encircled them, rendering them from squirming. The shadows covered their mouths, slowly his vision began to darken but he was able to see a flicker of realization cross her face. She looked up but it was already too late.

Darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Review please! I need for your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 1]

Rin nervously looked around outside the car window as she saw the surroundings she had grown accustomed to change the farther they went. Her parents have assured her not to worry and that she would love it there but that still did not calm her nerves. She kept shifting in her seat in the car and saw her Dad look at her in concern at the rear view mirror. She could only give a strained smile.

She loved this part of town she had grown up to know and made friends she loved dearly. She could not believe she were to leave everything behind. Her friends did tell her that they would text her and send gifts but she could not remove the feeling she felt. She felt hopeless, powerless even. However, she could not turn back time. The dread she felt always intensified when she keeps on seeing the Shadows that only she could see, not even her parents could see it every time it would loom over their heads. She begged her parents not to move but they told her that the house had already been bought and they have already bought a new house in the next city from theirs. Her classmates and best friends made a going-away party. They had all cried, snot dripping down from their noses. But the worst thing of all, her parents had enrolled her in a boarding school, a private boarding school where she could see her parents every Sunday.

"Are you all right, Honey?" Her Mom asked, catching her attention.

"I'm fine" Rin mumbled, looking at her Mom at the rear view mirror.

She heard her Dad sigh. She loves her Dad, a very sweet and caring man, but sometimes he could be a little strict with certain things and that included her going to the boarding school.

"Rin, I know you are upset in leaving your friends and your hometown but we have to move sooner or later. We need to change location where we could earn money and this is the best place for it," her Dad reasoned.

Rin hummed, her Dad was right. If they want to continue living and they have to move on with life. She hated reason.

"Well, we'll drop you off to school to help you be familiar with it. Your classes start on Monday anyway." Her Dad said with finality, she had no room for argue anymore.

~OxOxO~

"We'll pick you up later this afternoon. We love you honey." Her Mom yelled, blowing her kisses.

Rin waved awkwardly and watched as the car went further and further away from her. She sighed, adjusting her white bow on her head, and brushing the stray hairs that weren't pinned by her two white bobby pins. She dragged her backpack towards the Victorian style boarding school, said to be the best school in the city. The school had given Rin vibes that she couldn't quite explain, whether it be good or bad, she wouldn't know. Rin went further and saw of to the right side a huge school gymnasium. To her left, a gate separated the school from what she guessed as the school dorms that she would be staying from now on. Even the school dorms had given Rin vibes she couldn't quite explain. Rin hauled her back pack up and sauntered inside the school building. The inside of the school, as she expected, was a class of its own. Shoe lockers were in rows of many and the first thing you see when entering school is this. Rin went further and the hallways were wide, the tiles sparkling white, a trophy case off to the side. Next to the trophy case is a door labeled 'Office of the School Principal' where she would go first on the very first day of her school. Rin decided to get her class schedule much earlier to save her the trouble of coming here again.

Getting her courage, she softly knocked on the mahogany door leading to the school principal. Rin heard a soft 'Come in' and slowly opened the door.

The room's lighting was dim, the window's curtains is a beautiful color of velvety red. The room is simple enough; infront of her is a low-legged table with a flower vase with incarnations and two long leather chairs directly facing each other. The same setting just like the Office in her old school, the only difference is the curtains and the drawer at the side with trophies and a coffee maker.

"Hello" the principal smiled kindly at her "What can I do for you today, young lady?"

Young lady?, Rin thought dumbfounded, shaking her head inwardly.

"I'm thinking if I could get my class schedule early...I-Is that okay with you, Principal?" Rin asked, cursing her stutter. She felt embarrassed, her palms becoming clammy and her feet shuffling uncomfortably.

"Call me Roland" he smiled again "That's good. Really good. I'm glad there are still punctual students around. What is your name young lady? So I could give you your schedule." The principal -Roland- kept nodding his head in approval, opening his drawer and shuffled papers.

"Rin. My name is Rin Sukone." Roland's hand paused for a mere second and more shuffling was heard until a small piece of card was pulled out, giving it to Rin. "Rin Sukone?" Roland hummed thoughtfully, looking at Rin.

"Are you related to Ms. Tei Sukone?" Roland asked Rin.

Rin nodded "She's my cousin. I didn't know she studied here."

"She did. You don't have to worry, you will be seeing your cousin from now on. I think she is two years above you. Shall I inform her that you are now studying here?" Roland asked kindly.

Rin thought about it but shook her head "No need, Mr. Roland. I bet that she is already informed of my schooling here" she then checked her watch "I need to go now, Nice meeting you, Mr. Roland."

She excused herself, softly closing the door shut behind her. Rin sighed. She stuffed her class schedule in her back pack and was about to continue her sight-seeing but a girl with teal hair tied in twin tails was infront of her, examining her in interest. The girl suddenly smiled.

"A new little lamb! How amusing!" The girl circled around Rin, her hand on her chin.

"She's fragile too! I wonder if I touch you, will you break? Amusing indeed!" she giggled crazily.

Rin was left speechless by the strange girl, who was still examining her in interest. Finally being fed up with the strange girl, she stuttered out.

"U-Um...who are...y-you?" Rin asked.

The girl's smile widened that it already is, stopping herself infront of Rin.

"How rude of me!" She laughed again "My name is Hatsune Miku, the one they dubbed 'Diva' and I thought I was crazier than those nut jobs! I've been in this school for the rest that I could remember and you're a new face here!" She laughed again, making Rin creep out of her more that she already has.

"Erm...My name is Sukone Rin, its...um...nice to meet you too?" Rin introduced awkwardly, stretching out her hand.

"You, little lamb, is quite amusing! A first year student in this school, yes?" 'Miku' asked again, her smile turning to a Cheshire grin.

"Yes" Rin confirmed "I'll be starting on Monday"

"Ohhhh! Just what I wanted! I hope we're roommates!"

Rin grew confused "Roommates? I thought we get our own rooms?"

Miku made an 'oops' gesture and laughed again. Rin really didn't get what was so funny. Miku waved off her hand dismissively, not caring at all of her small mistake. Rin decided that she would not get herself involved with the strange girl.

"My bad, My bad. I forget easily but oh well! Well then, I hope we can be classmates and best friends for life. Ciao!"

With that, Miku left Rin alone, going to a strange hallway she didn't know where it leads too. Rin shook her head, deciding that she would wander more around school and get herself familiar with it, after all, she had two more hours to spare.

The school, Rin had to admit, is amazing. The facilities were all the state of the art and the materials are all brand new, as if they were all cleaned to be immaculately clean. The garden, yes the garden, she loved that part of the school more than anything, except for the cafeteria. The garden, she felt that it made her nostalgic, made her feel a sense of familiarity with it. She loved the flowers, especially the white lilies around the small pond.

"Beautiful..." she muttered, still staring at the flowers. She saw a small glimpse in her memories, past memories she couldn't remember having. She saw herself in a small glimpse, wearing a black and yellow dress, staring at a pond exactly like this. She saw herself smiling at someone but before she could see who, the memory disappeared and she was back again, staring at the school's pond.

"Who are you?"

Rin whirled around to the voice that spoke behind her, her big white bow bouncing at the top of her head. A sudden gust of wind blew, obstructing her view because of her short golden locks covering her eyes. She saw, with little visibility she has, blue eyes widening before narrowing at her coldly.

Rin felt herself get attracted to those cold blue eyes.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" The boy, the same blue eyes and blonde hair, asked her icily.

Rin fidgeted, feeling nervous for some reason unknown to her "M-My name is R-Rin..."

The boy continued to glare at her. Rin squeaked.

"My name i-is Rin S-Sukone, I-I'm sorry for intruding." she stuttered out.

"Get out of my sight." the boy hissed.

Without a second though, Rin ran away from him. She decided that, the boy is rude and scary. Rin didn't like to mess with the scary boy.

 **A/N: Thank you "** **Lynx The Demonic Angel Slayer" for favoriting and following this story. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 2]**

* * *

"-Again, new students. I -your principal- welcome you to our prestigious school and hope that these upcoming years will be the best of your life. Thank you and good day students."

The principal bowed and walked off the stage, the polite student's clapped while the rest yawned and stretched their arms. Rin yawned one last time, finally finished with the morning ceremonies. Mr. Roland may be nice, but he could make the most boring of speeches. Rin almost felt herself fall asleep because of that.

"Rin~!"

Rin was tackled by a teal blur and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground and Miku was hugging her. Rin stood up shakily, followed by Miku, her smile ever-so-present. They were already outside of the magnificent Gymnasium and the students looking at them as if they had grown two heads. Both girls ignored the looks and Rin favored to be upright than on the ground.

"M-Miku! Get off of me for a second!" Rin tried prying Miku's arms away from her, failing miserably in the process.

"Let's both go to our dormitories! I'll help you unpack!" Miku chirped

Rin raised a blonde brow "How did you know I haven't unpacked yet? Were you spying on me?"

Miku laughed loudly, making the other students look at her oddly "Heaven's no! I just guessed and since you confirmed it, I'm going to help you!"

"What about you?"

"I finished that already! Now stop wasting time and let's go little lamb!"

Rin sighed tiredly, letting Miku drag her towards the dormitory. Rin's blue eyes surveyed through the thousands of students passing by going to their dormitories. She could see that new students have made friends and old students chatting and laughing. Rin wanted to see that guy she met on the fountain. Sadly, there were too much clusters of people that they obscured her vision. Rin sighed in disappointment, Miku hearing it.

"Why so sad, little lamb?" Miku asked, peering at her curiously.

"First off, my name is Rin not this _'little lamb',_ " Rin sighed again "Second, I'm not sad just disappointed and all."

Rin surveyed the students again but to no avail. Miku giggled, a little bit of insanity and softness mixed with it.

"Disappointed in not seeing someone? You're so cute, little lamb." Miku cooed.

Rin glared at Miku half-heartedly, not taking her words at heart. Miku meant no harm in her words and seeing as that the 'Looney' Diva is the first friend she made in her new school, she'll stick with the crazy girl for now. They walked across the courtyard to get to their dorms quicker but something caught her eye, two people with piercings in their ears and lips and they were clearly enjoying themselves. Rin blushed and looked away fast, not wanting to disturb them and what they were doing. She mentally slapped herself, reminding her that people kiss all the time but not when it also involved of tongues. Rin mentally berated herself to stop looking and move on.

"What's the matter, little lamb? You're red in the face." Miku asked.

Miku looked at Rin dumbly, not getting where she was tilting her head to. She looked over Rin's shoulder and her mouth formed a small "O". She giggled again, insanity clear in it, and poked Rin's cheek, her eyes clearly showing that Rin is still a cute and innocent girl. Rin pouted, making Miku squeal.

They both finally arrive at the dormitories and saw students crowding everywhere. Rin took the lead and showed her where her room was, taking out her key for her room. Rin opened her room while Miku muttered a quiet 'Sorry for intruding'.

The room itself wasn't small but it wasn't big either. Rin's walls were painted orange and her curtains were also orange but a lighter shade to it. Her bed was bare but of a single pillow, a night stand and a lamp next to it. On Miku's right was a door leading to a bathroom that would accommodate her needs. In the far right side of the room are a closet and a desk to study in. In general, the whole atmosphere in the room was cozy. Miku gave a small whistle and followed Rin to the many boxes piled at the center of the room. Rin heaved up one box, taking out a cutter in her school uniform pocket and proceeded to open the box open. Rin gestured Miku to help her with the other boxes, giving her a red scissor. Together, they both started to unpack and fix things.

A few hours later and a bit of teasing in Miku's side they were finally done unpacking. They both lay on the bed, exhausted, but the smile present on their faces is still radiant even when they were both tired with all the manual labor.

Miku suddenly stood up, surprising Rin to sit up in alarm. Rin looked at Miku wearily but the latter twirled around, a warm and wide grin plastered on her face and both her arms were outstretched.

"The principal may have already greeted us this morning but let me greet you personally." Miku said, sincerity evident in her voice. Rin couldn't help but stare at the crazy girl.

Miku's smile suddenly turned feral, catching Rin off guard and a little bit unease by the sudden change from the girl.

"Welcome to Black Vow Academy! A place where dreams and nightmares come true!" She finished with a wicked laugh in the end of her supposed warm greeting. Rin felt something ominous coming her way and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

 **~OxOxO~**

Later that evening, Miku barged inside of Rin's room while she was still in her towel exclaiming that they should go down to dinner together and waited for Rin to finally get changed after an earful of screaming. Rin scolded the crazy girl to knock before barging inside of someone's room but that turned out to be useless because Miku didn't listen to anything she said. Rin sighed, knowing it was useless to reason with Miku of all people with the few hours she had grown to know the girl. They both arrived at the cafeteria, seeing the place already packed with people.

Miku dragged Rin, snatching two trays with her in the process. They were barely able to get in line with all the people fighting to get their food.

Rin had ordered orange juice, a salad, and pork with mashed potatoes with it. Miku gave her an odd look with the choice of her meal and ordered two sandwiches' and coffee for her. Rin blushed, embarrassed, with the different choice of meals she and Miku had.

"Wow, little lamb, won't you get fat with those kinds of food?" Miku voiced, staring at the food on Rin's tray.

Rin tried to look away to hide her embarrassment but she quietly mumbled her answer "I don't get fat…"

"Really?!" Miku said in shock "I would kill to have a body like that but we can't all have what we want so I'm stuck maintaining my figure." she said, sniffing.

Rin felt herself smile despite herself, Miku really is interesting even though she may be crazy and could potentially kill someone if she wanted too but she knew she won't. Then, Rin felt herself falling, she tried grabbing anything to stop her fall, unfortunately that nearest object was a person.

"I'm so sorry!" Rin immediately apologized.

Rin looked at the person she had dragged with, a dirty blonde who had the same hairstyle like Miku but it was tied on the left side of her head. The blonde glared at Rin, her eyes full of malice directed at her and Rin wondered if she had done anything to upset the other blonde. Miku was no help either; she began laughing hysterically to notice that the blonde was glaring at her.

The blonde stood up, took something from the tray and promptly dump it on Rin's head. It was spaghetti and meatballs and Rin's head was covered in it. Silence ensued in the cafeteria. Rin peeked to see that all of people's eyes were looking at them, more specifically at _her_. She pleaded that he was not looking as well but then, she caught sight of _him_ looking at her, her heart broke and her eyes started to water. Miku herself stopped laughing and was looking at the blonde murderously.

"Akita" Miku hissed out "Why the hell did you do that?"

'Akita' scoffed still looking at Rin in disgust "I thought you already knew that answer, Hatsune. I guess you're just that stupid to not understand."

Rin really wanted to leave. She couldn't bear the humiliation any longer and the look he was giving her, she wanted to cry so badly. Rin shakily stood up and dashed out of the cafeteria. Miku's screams were left unheard by Rin.

She turned over the corners of the dorm and she soon found herself in a bathroom. Rin breathed hard, her eyes stinging with unreleased tears and her image covered in spaghetti and meatballs. Rin heard flushing and saw the end stall open, revealing a pink-haired beauty. Rin looked at her more closely and the girl still hasn't noticed her presence but when she began sniffing the air, she turned to look at Rin, her appearance still covered in spaghetti sauce.

"Oh dear, What ever happened to you? You're covered in spaghetti sauce!" the girl exclaimed, coming close to Rin to remove the noodles still stuck in her hair.

Rin shook her head, stepping backwards little by little. She wanted to be alone for now. Sensing Rin's distress, the girl slowly backed away from her, a concerned frown marring her face.

"I'll leave you to yourself then, but are you sure you don't need my help?" the girl asked

Rin only nodded. The girl opened the door and left, looking at Rin one last time, the frown still present in her face. Rin's back rested on the wall and slowly her legs gave way and she found herself sitting on the floor. Rin shakily exhaled, the sauce slowly drying in her hair. She didn't get why that girl did that to her but then she looked at her with such malice, it made her confused. She decided that she won't be able to get along with that blonde.

The bathroom door opened again and Rin thought that the girl back then came back but she was wrong. It's someone different this time.

"I finally found you!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing for the previous chapter! Really thank you for taking the time in reviewing and telling me on what you thought on the previous chapter. Your thoughts on the story are very appreciated and also constructive criticism to help improve the story further.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 3]**

Rin stared at the girl who came in the bathroom. She didn't know the green-haired girl. Rin observed her, the girl for some reason had red goggled perched on top of her head, white head phones, short green hair but the strands in front was noticeably longer than at the back. She wore quite revealing clothes, her skirt very short and Rin wondered if it even covered her buttocks and a very revealing dress shirt that revealed her belly button. Rin had to look away in jealousy from the girl's big bust.

"I'm glad you're still here" the unknown girl sighed.

She brought out a bottle of shampoo and a change of clothes. The girl took out a chair hidden behind the door and placed it next to the sink. She gestured Rin to sit down.

Rin hesitantly sat down and the girl began to open the faucet and wet her hair. Rin sighed and let the girl wash her hair from the spaghetti sauce. She really didn't know the girl yet she was being so nice as to give her a spare shirt and wash her hair to get rid of the sauce. But because she didn't know who the girl, Rin was still weary of her. Sometimes Rin would twitch unnoticeably.

Sensing Rin's unease, the girl giggled.

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gumi Megpoid, the school president and one of the most trusted students the teachers have. This, of course, includes seeing some confidential information that no students would know, Miss. Rin" she said smoothly.

Rin could only nod. She wondered who that other blonde was to dump the spaghetti on her head and if Miku was alright. Rin felt a small ache in her heart that Miku did not come after her to even see if she were alright. The feeling was removed before she could even assume ridiculous conclusions.

A gentle pat brought her back to her senses.

"Well, all done. Just to be sure, you better take a good bath later at your room to remove that spaghetti smell and the remaining sauce that I might not have removed. I'll see you around, Miss. Rin"

Gumi waved goodbye and Rin stared at her retreating figure. Without thinking, Rin called out to stop her from leaving. She needed to know.

"Please wait! Can you at least tell me the name of the person that dumped the spaghetti in my head?"

Gumi regarded her curiously, shrugging. She didn't find anything wrong in telling the girl.

"Her name is Neru Akita. She's one of the few people here with a scholarship, including you."

With one last glance at Rin, Gumi left the girl alone.

 **~OxO~**

The rest of the night, Rin spent her time avoiding the dark-haired blonde every time she was in the vicinity. She locked herself inside her room and read. She kept reading not even the banging noise outside her door could disrupt her concentration. Her mind would also drift to the boy she met on the school garden, shaking her head, she could only sigh in exhaustion. Rin glance at the wall clock hanging opposite of her bed, finally deciding to fall sleep then ruin her perfectly good eyesight.

Rin could only dread what will happen the next day.

 **~OxO~**

Rin spent the whole morning worrying if ever she would see the girl named 'Neru Akita', the girl who dumped spaghetti sauce over head and the kind green-haired girl that helped her wash her hair on that same day. She didn't seem to be aware of what she was doing as she soon found herself also showered and dressed for school. The only thing stopping her from getting out of her room is her fear and embarrassment from last night. Luckily, Miku didn't deem it as important and dragged her out of her room by the collar. Rin complained that she would have died from suffocation but Miku on the other hand found it rather amusing than anything.

"Let's go! First period is rather boring with Kiyoteru as our history teacher. Little lamb, we need to hurry or else the good seats are gone or else I would have to resort to violence, oops, I mean _negotiate_ with them."

Rin looked at Miku, horrified. She didn't know if she heard right or Miku was playing with her mind again but the loony Diva seemed to like mind games and such. She breathed out a sigh and let Miku drag her again towards their classroom. Of all people she could have been friends with, she decided to be with Miku.

"Calm down, Miku. You dragged me out of my room in an ungodly hour and say that the good seats would be taken? We're one hour early to class!" Rin yelled, shaking her head incredulously.

Miku laughed, ignoring the blonde again and resumed dragging Rin. Miku slammed the door open to their classroom and Rin saw, with the little view she actually had, that there was a blue-haired boy seating near the window. The boy didn't seem to notice them since he hasn't looked at their direction yet. Rin could only stare, somehow feeling that the boy was familiar to her. Miku was not amused.

"Damn, the window seat is already taken." Miku huffed, but then an exact replica of a Cheshire grin appeared on her face.

Rin looked alarmed with the disturbing smile, making her more panicked when Miku started to giggle in a scary manner. She slowly backed away from the loony Diva and promptly took her seat in front of the class.

A soft tap from infront of her made her look up and the guy she saw earlier when she and Miku came in was looming over her.

"Hello." The boy smiled at her, "Aren't you lonely here?"

The smile unnerved Rin somehow but why? She didn't know.

Rin shook her head, giving him a small smile. She didn't want to appear rude towards him but just the mere presence of the man, she couldn't relax. Something she didn't like about him.

"My name is Kaito Shion, a transferee but I hope we both get along well, don't you agree?" he said, smiling again.

Rin returned his smile with a small smile of her own. She glanced towards the door and saw that Miku was looking in their direction but the look she sent towards Kaito promised pain and death. Acting quickly, she introduced herself.

"My name is Rin Sukone. It is nice to meet you, Kaito."

Kaito grinned, bending over that his mouth was near Rin's ear.

"You're very attractive," Kaito whispered "Go out with me?"

Rin blushed at the hot breath that prickled her skin. The husky and deep voice alluring her, she wished that someone would help her quickly. Rin never had this kind of attention from a boy before. She took a quick glance at the boy and gone was the nice man from earlier only to be replaced by a cocky and smug person. A sudden change of personality from him.

A manicured hand pushed the boy away from her and saw that Miku, the loony Diva and her first friend, was standing between Kaito and her. She sighed in relief while Miku glared, the usual playful glint in her eyes gone and was now replaced by a vicious look that scared Rin.

"Get away from Rin, you disgusting sicko." Miku hissed out.

Kaito glared at Miku, a small smirk playing on his lips, "Who are you calling a sicko, you crazy woman?"

Miku's glare intensified, a small glint of amusement in her eyes, and that same laugh laced with clear insanity rang out in the still empty classroom. Rin really wanted this all to end now and quickly.

Before anything could start, the door to their classroom slammed open and the same boy Rin met on that day walked in with a tall pink-haired male beside him. Rin's breath hitched when she saw him, an unfamiliar feeling swelling up inside her and a sense of Déjà vu.

Both of their eyes met briefly and she could see how cold he looked at her, glaring at her. She glanced at Miku and Kaito and saw that they both have different expressions. Miku's face showed relief and a slight pout, her show already gone while Kaito's face mirrored the same expression the blonde boy had. Both of their eyes met, the room suddenly turning deathly cold. The pink-haired boy seemed just as uncomfortable as Rin is feeling in the moment.

"What the hell are you looking at, scum?" Kaito laughed, enjoying the blonde boy's face turning to anger.

"Certainly not you, piece of shit. To see your face early this morning only serves to anger me."

The smirk on Kaito's face disappeared, turning to an uncharacteristic scowl, "You're disgusting." Kaito spat.

The blonde boy only smirked at him.

Miku went near Rin's side, sighing in resignation. It was odd to see a tired look on Miku's face than the usual boisterous one. Rin peered to look at the boy's face more clearly and her heart did a little jump. She glanced up towards Miku to see her smiling that same smile they met on that first day.

"Found something you like?" Miku cackled.

Rin looked away almost immediately to the amusement of Miku. She felt her cheeks heat up, embarrassed that she was caught staring at someone. She could feel that Miku would tease her every waking morning and hoped, really hoped that she could last until next year without breaking down from humiliation. Rin looked back at the blonde boy and turned back to Miku.

"Who is he?" Rin questioned, pointing at the two boys at the door, more specifically at the blonde boy.

"Are we playing favorites now?" Miku teased "Kidding, That is Len Kagamine and the boy next to him is Yuuma. They've been here for a long time like me, so I'm pretty acquainted with them, you could say." she shrugged.

Rin nodded, still looking at Len. Her eyes took up every detail on him, his eyes, his hair and his features. She berated herself, blushing heavily but Miku didn't notice her inner turmoil. Just then, their first period teacher came in and everyone turned back to normal, the tense atmosphere breaking. Rin found herself listening intently, while she desperately tried not to flinch from the intense glare the blonde boy – Len – kept giving her while their teacher introduced himself.

She couldn't help but ask what she had done to get such hostility from him.

 **A/N:**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 4]**

Rin felt stupidly envious that she wasn't daring enough to do anything but take a seat closer to the unthreatening Piko that she had gotten to know of. Miku flitted about others, whispering things Rin couldn't make out, like some sort of goth princess. When she passed Kaito, he tousled her long teal hair.

"Nice hair as always, Miku." He smirked, tugging on a strand at the back of her neck.

Miku swatted him away. "Hands off, sicko." She jerked her head in Rin's direction. "Give your compliments to my new little lamb, right over there."

Kaito's dark blue eyes sparkled at Rin, who stiffened.

He walked over to her. He smiled at Rin, who was sitting with her ankles crossed under her chair and her hand folded neatly on her neat desk.

"Us new kids have to stick together," he said. "Know what I mean?"

"But I thought you'd been here before." Rin asked confused.

"Don't believe everything Miku says." He glanced back at Miku, who was standing at the window, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh no, she didn't say anything about you." Rin said quickly, trying to remember whether or not that was actually true. It was clear Kaito and Miku didn't like each other, and even though Rin was grateful to Miku for taking her as a friend, she wasn't ready to pick any sides yet.

An easy smile spread across Kaito's face. Kaito reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper with the number 44 written in it.

"This is my room number. Come by anytime."

Rin idly wondered how and when he'd had these written up, but before she could answer – and who knew what she would have answered – Miku clamped a hard hand down Kaito's shoulder. A glare pointed at him and a sadistic glint in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I not make myself clear? I've already called dibs on this one. She's my little lamb now." she warned, her eyes daring him to object her.

Kaito snorted. He looked straight at Rin and said, "See, I thought there was still such things as free will. Maybe your _little lamb_ has a path of her own in mind."

Rin opened her mouth to claim that of course she had a path, it was her second day here and she was still figuring out the ropes. But by the time she was able to get the words straight in her head, the minute-warning bell rang, and the little gathering over Rin's desk dissolved. Before Rin knew it, the subject had already ended and again, Miku dragged her to their next class in the morning.

She still felt unglued by what happened this morning when she'd seen Len. That pull toward him – She still didn't understand where it came from, and yet here it was again. She made herself tear her eyes away from his blonde hair, from the smooth line of his jaw. She refused to be caught staring.

She heard Miku scoff, apparently she noticed her staring at Len.

Rin glanced across the hallway at Len's friend Yuuma. He was looking straight at her. When he caught her eye, he waggled his eyebrows in a way that Rin couldn't make sense of but that still creeped her out a little.

"Little lamb," Miku started to say. "Want to hang out tonight in my room?"

Rin nodded dumbly, making Miku squeal – if you can even call it a squeal – happily skipping towards their next class. Until lunch break came and Rin had to bail out on Miku, she still wasn't prepared and knowing that the blonde girl would undoubtedly be in the cafeteria, she decided to run away than to have another show of humiliation.

Now, she found herself in the school library.

She looked around, bewildered, not noticing how she came to the library by mistake. In her haste to avoid the cafeteria at all cost, she didn't realize where her feet had taken her. It took her a few minutes to get back to reality. With a sigh, she decided to spend her lunch break at the library at least.

Rin moved through sections of book shelves to find at least a decent book to read to pass time. She checked the section she would have enjoyed.

Greek Mythology.

Her eyes caught something and with a delicate hand, she reached up towards the book. Rin placed it in her palms and her breath suddenly hitched. She stared at the golden plated title of the book and of all things that caught her interest.

"How curious," a voice behind her muttered.

Rin turned around, a slight fear in her eyes. She immediately calmed down when she saw a woman with silver hair, regarding her curiously and the book she held in her hand, and the fear she suddenly felt gone but the uneasiness she felt wouldn't disappear. Rin guessed that the woman infront of her now was the school librarian, if it weren't for her name tag that also shone a small picture of her and her occupation but also her name. She also noticed the pile of books in her hand and shuffled quickly to help the woman. The librarian sent her a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she smiled again "Are you quite interested in Greek Mythology?"

Rin nodded, "I'm very fond of it Ma'am." she said sincerely.

"I see, but please call me Haku or my last name if you want. I do hope you enjoy yourself in this part of the library." she said, her crimson eyes gleaming, as she waved goodbye.

Rin stood still as her hand lingered at the book's cover. With a sigh, she carefully placed the book back, making a mental note that she would search about its contents later on. Rin went back to exploring the library. She was impressed at how big the library is. Any bookworm would declare this library a paradise with different kinds of book to classical and modern. Rin herself is a bookworm. She would be glad if she could spend the rest of her school life reading all of the books in the library. Sadly, that could never happen.

She rounded a corner of the library and stopped dead in her tracks. At the far end of the library – which is a special collections of book – sat a familiar blonde with a sketchbook infront of him. Rin's heart jumped, her eyes still lingering at Len's figure. With the dim lighting of the library and the sun's soft rays penetrating through the glass window making Len seem to glow a radiant gold around him.

Rin blinked, her heart still pounding. She slowly made her way towards him, taking the long way as so not to disturb him. With a few feet away from him, Rin craned her neck to look at what he was drawing. She stood behind him, too afraid to let him know she was watching, too intrigued to turn away.

Rin jerked forward as she felt something pinch the back of her shoulder, then float over her head. A shadow. It was black and thick as a curtain.

Blocking out the dark rustle of what _it_ is, she fearfully looked around her. Len glanced up from his work and seemed to raise his eyes to exactly where the shadow hovered, but he didn't start the way she had. His focus settled calmly outside the window.

As quietly as she could, Rin took a step forward and tried to peer over his shoulder to get a better look.

It was a landscape. Len was drawing the view of the garden out the window in almost perfect detail. Rin had never seen anything that made her quite so sad. She didn't know why. It was crazy – even for her – to have expected her bizarre imagination to come true. An imagination that Len would actually draw her, there was no reason for him to do that.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked. He closed his sketchbook and was looking at her solemnly. His full lips were set in a straight line and his sky blue eyes looked dull. He didn't look angry, but he looked exhausted.

"I came to check out a book from the special collection," she lied in a shaky voice.

"Good luck with that," Len said, opening his sketchbook again, as if to say _goodbye_.

Rin was tongue-tied and embarrassed and what she would have liked to do was escape. The shadows, or _it_ , were still lurking nearby and for some reason Rin felt better about it when she was next to Len. It made no sense – like there was something he could do to protect her from them. She was stuck, rooted to her spot. Len glanced up at her and sighed.

"Let me ask you, do you like being sneaked up on?"

Rin though about, having flashbacks of her childhood when her friends sneaked behind her and would frighten her. Suddenly, she had a flash of white, catching a glimpse of a boy but his face was shadowed. Without thinking, Rin shook her head furiously.

"Okay, that makes two of us." He cleared his throat and stared at her, driving home the point that she was the intruder.

Maybe Rin could explain that she was feeling a little light-headed and just needed to sit down for a minute.

She looked at him, "Look, can I –"she started to say. But Len picked up his sketchbook and got to his feet.

"I came here to get away," he said, cutting her off. "If you're not going to leave, I will."

Len shoved his sketchbook into his backpack. When he pushed past her, his shoulder brushed hers. Even as brief as the touch was, even through their layers of clothing, Rin felt a shock of static.

For a second, Len stood still too. They turned their heads to look back at each other, and Rin opened her mouth to say something but before she could speak, Len turned on his heel and was walking quickly toward the door. Rin watched as the shadows things crept over his head, swirled in a circle, then rushed out the window.

She shivered in the chill and for a long time after that, stood in the special collections area, touching her shoulder where Len had, feeling the heat cool down.

 **~OxOxO~**

Later that night, Rin found herself prowling the hallways in search of Miku's dorm room. She promised, albeit absentmindedly, to hang out with her. Once Rin got to her room, she saw a hastily scribbled note next to her desk. The note was nearly ineligible to the handwriting but she was able to make out the words in it and now she found herself in search of Miku's room.

In the note, Miku had told her that her door could never be missed because of how creative and out of the ordinary it was.

Finally she saw it, the only door painted blood red and with decorations with it.

She stood infront of the door, hearing loud rock music being blasted at the other side of the room. Rin stood poised, but stopped her hand before she could knock. A paper airplane was placed dangling by a thin thread at the doorknob. Rin glanced around to see if anyone was looking but the hallway was deserted, not a single student in sight. She removed it from the thread and unfolded the message:

 _My Darling Little lamb,  
If you actually showed up to hang out tonight, props! We'll get along juuust fine.  
If you bailed on me, then…get your claws off my private note, MIKI! How many times do I have to tell you? Jeez.  
Anyhow, I know I said to swing by tonight, but I had to dash straight to the nurse and to a makeup biology review with Smith. Which is to say – rain check?  
Yours psychotically, M _

Rin stared at the paper. With a shaky breath, she turned around to leave, but slammed straight to a muscular chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, let me just say that thank you for taking the time to read and review this story. I'm still a little rough around the edges but I hope I would improve while continuing writing this. Thank you all for the people who followed and favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Chapter 5]**

Rin stared at the playful shimmering blue eyes above her. She slowly pushed herself in arm's length at the tall boy, her heart pounding widely against her rib cage. Rin nervously shifted, wondering why she ran into Kaito so soon, literally.

The blue eyes looked at her playfully, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. He carefully took steps forward, closing the gap between them but Rin took steps backwards. She tried thinking of an excuse to leave before anything can happen that she would later regret. Rin chided herself, telling her that Kaito is a nice person and would be very glad to befriend with. But something about Kaito made her weary, uncomfortable to be around with when left alone. Without considering what actions she would take, her eyes darted around for an escape or make up a believable excuse to get away from him quickly.

"So Rin –"he started to say but got cut off.

"Miss. Sukone! I've been looking for you everywhere!" a cheerfully loud voice yelled from behind her.

Rin turned around to see who called for her, very grateful for the small distraction. She did not want to answer whatever Kaito was about going to say. It would save her the humiliation and guilt she would feel. As well as frustration.

Gumi came barreling towards Rin, a mischievous grin on her face when she saw the look on Kaito's face.

"I'm so glad! I need you to help me with some things that are important, so Mister Shion, can I borrow her for a while?" Gumi asked innocently, batting her eyelashes to give an effect.

She watched with some satisfaction as his face turned sour, his lips thinning. Without waiting for an answer from him, Gumi dragged a dazed Rin with her, leaving Kaito at the deserted hallway.

Rin didn't dare turn around, very aware that Kaito didn't like the small moment to be ruined. She let Gumi drag her away from him and into a corner, hidden from complete sight. Rin didn't pay much attention, still dazed, but when Gumi began unzipping a red duffel bag and handed her a bundle of papers, she looked at the green-haired girl questioningly.

"What's this for?" she asked, finally finding her voice to speak.

She looked at the papers in her hands and looked back at her. Gumi rolled her eyes, still rummaging the red duffel bag for something. Her green eyes widened her grin widening. Finally she pulled out two quills, handing one to Rin. Rin looked dumbfounded.

Again, Gumi rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, those are self-inking quills. I got them for a good price so you better take care of it," she looked at her "And I am very serious when I said you have some things to help me. Also you're welcome."

Gumi turned around, beckoning Rin to follow her. Numbly, Rin followed her, clutching the papers tightly.

The second time. It's the second time Rin needed help, and Gumi would always be able to appear and help her. Rin felt totally hopeless in situations like these. Without complaining, or asking where they were both going, Rin entertained herself by looking around their surroundings.

It seemed familiar to Rin somehow, but the way they were taking was also different.

"So, what do you reckon is a good flower for the garden?" Gumi asked, turning to look back at Rin, her quill poised at the paper.

Without much thinking, Rin breathed out a single word, "Hydrangea…"

"Hydrangeas, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow while she flipped through the papers she was holding, her eyes scanning the pages quickly before she looked up quizzically at Rin " _'A Hydrangea symbolizes heartfelt emotions. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood. In its negative sense, hydrangea symbolizes frigidity and heartlessness.'_ , rather dark don't you think? "

Rin didn't hear a word she said or anything at all after that, she still looked rather dazed and a little serene even when she was dragged around the whole night helping Gumi with her work. The two girls didn't notice calm pale blue eyes watching them from afar in the shadows.

 **~OxOxO~**

Ah, Wednesday. _Waffle_ day. Rin happily packed her school things in her back pack, fixing her big white bow for the final touches and smoothing down her uniform. With a nod of satisfaction, she went out of her room and went down to the cafeteria downstairs. Then the events that happened yesterday came rushing to her: the hostile confrontation between Kaito and Len, Kaito openly trying to flirt and ask her out, the meeting with the school librarian, Len brushing her off in the library, and Gumi saving her again.

She suddenly felt like she lost her appetite but shook it off as morning stress. Nothing would stop her from having waffles. Even if she be humiliated again or meet that Akita girl, it won't stop them from ruining her good mood or her determination to eat waffles. With a fire, she trudged towards the cafeteria's door where she found herself tackled by a sobbing Miku.

"Oh my darling, sweet and fragile Rinny! I can't believe I left you alone last night, how cruel off me!" Miku sobbed "Worst of all, you managed to run into that sicko! Oh the horror it must have been!" she yelled dramatically, gesturing rudely towards the table where Kaito was eating along with other students.

Rin tried very hard to calm Miku down, her face heating up when she noticed that the students near the door were looking at them weirdly. Her embarrassment growing with every minute they stood at the door way. She really hoped that a student would take pity on her and save her from further embarrassment but to her horror, Kaito seemed to read her mind and stood up, his blue eyes twinkling playfully.

"Release her immediately Miss. Hatsune," a soft but firm voice spoke behind them, even Kaito stopped walking towards them and watched distastefully.

"President," Miku murmured, her teal eyes darkening a little "Fine!" she huffed.

Miku let go off Rin, turned around in a flourish and left the cafeteria. Kaito sat down again, ignoring the new presence next to Rin but kept a close eye on her just the same. Rin gave Gumi a grateful look, walking beside her and ordered their food.

The waffle Rin ordered was stale and she grimaced, pushing the plate away from her. Gumi gave her an amused look, passing a piece of sandwich in her direction. She gave her a smile of thanks, unwrapping the plastic around the sandwich, and taking a small hesitant bite.

They both ate in silence. Rin squirmed from the silence that descended between them, taking nervous glances at the girl next to her that continued eating her chicken sandwich. She observed her, and now that Rin thought of it, Gumi is really slender and tall for her age. Rin ignored the twinge of jealousy when she saw how big her chest is compared to hers, a lifetime teasing she got from her childhood friends back at home.

"You're first period is English, right?" Gumi asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Rin scrambled in her pocket for her schedule and nodded. She turned to look at the Gumi in shock, unable to ask why she of all people knew of her schedule. Gumi only grinned mischievously, enjoying her surprise very much. She told Rin to come closer and winked.

"I told you the teachers place to much trust in me, even the confidential ones. I know everything of everyone around here." she laughed.

With that, they both stood up and went their separate ways.

 **~OxOxO~**

Rin's morning lessons were nothing eventful, it was rather boring than anything. When lunch break came, Miku completely ignored her, chatting with her a familiar looking pink-haired girl. She didn't mind it though, because she was so used to being ignored. She might not have even noticed that Miku was ignoring her if the teal-haired Diva did not brush pass her roughly. Miku kept glancing at her from the corner of her eye, she noticed after a while but she ignored it and finished her food.

As the bell rang signaling the start of afternoon classes, she hurriedly packed her notebooks in her bag and hurriedly stood up. She needed to pass some things and now she kept running in the hallways outside where there class would start. Rin barely made it, seeing that all of her other classmates were already paired up with someone and to her immense surprise, Len was also in this class.

"Ah, it's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Miss Sukone."

 **A/N: I don't know if you would like this chapter. This was made rather half-assed, since I was already sleepy but I hope you still like it nonetheless. Thank you for reading, reviewing and the like. Leave a review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter 6]**

"Ah, it's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Miss Sukone." Professor Lola, Rin's Biology teacher said haughtily.

Rin began apologizing but Professor Lola stopped her when she raised her hand. She raised her chin, looking around her students.

"Very well," she sniffed in a dignified manner "Who wants a protégée?" Professor Lola asked them.

To Rin's horror, all of the other students looked at their feet. After a torturous minute. a fifth student stepped into view around the corner of the garden.

"I do."

It was Kaito. He stood behind Yuuma, who moved aside as Kaito pushed past and walked toward her. His blue eyes were glued at Rin as he strode forward, smooth and confident, as at ease in his school garb. Part of her wanted to avert her eyes because it was embarrassing the way Kaito was staring at her infront of everyone but for some reason, she was mesmerized. She couldn't break his gaze – until Miku stepped between them.

"Dibs," Miku said "I called dibs."

"No you didn't," Kaito retorted, an ugly look in his eyes.

"Yes I did, you just didn't hear me from your weird perch back there." A rather maniacal gleam in her teal eyes, not that it surprised Rin. "I want her."

Miku cocked her head expectantly. Rin swallowed. She started thinking if he was going to come out and _he_ wanted her too? Couldn't they just forget about it? Or would they rather not make a scene infront of everyone infront of class?

Kaito patted Rin's arm, looking at her "I'll catch up with you later, okay?" he told her, like it was a promise she had asked him to keep.

They all went their separate ways, Miku dragging her along a vacant patch where they could plant the flowers they were assigned to work with by their professor as their project. Miku hummed while they both started to carefully plant the flowers. Rin looked around her, the others scattered about while they went to vacant patches just for their projects. She found herself looking at Len, who was working. He was very diligent, carrying a bag of soil and fertilizer on his shoulders. He even pushed his sleeves up, and Rin could see his muscles straining as he went at it. She sighed, trying to preen over the head of her other classmates to watch him.

 _He's always been such a hard worker._

Rin blinked. Where had that thought come from? She had no idea what it meant and yet, she had been the one who thought it. It was kind of a phrase that sometimes formed in her mind just before she drifted into sleep. Senseless babble she could never assign to anything outside her dreams but, here she was, wide-awake.

Then her eyes caught something next to Len.

"Hey," Rin whispered loudly. "So Len is friends with Akita?"

Miku snorted "Neru Akita? No way, they totally hate each other," she paused "Why did you ask?"

Rin pointed at the two of them, doing their work together for their biology project. They were standing close to each other, leaning towards their patch and having conversation that Rin desperately wished she could hear.

"They look like friends to me," Rin told her.

"It's a class project," Miku said flatly "You have to pair up. Do you think Yuuma and Kaito the pervert are friends?" she pointed at Yuuma and Kaito.

The two boys seemed to be arguing about the best way to divvy up their work on the far-left corner of the garden. Miku looked back at Rin, who could feel her face fall, despite her best efforts to appear unfazed. To Rin's surprise, Miku squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Miku turned away from her, giving her one last glance.

"Anyway, earlier this lunch, sorry about ignoring you and bumping into you roughly. I know it was childish of me to act that way and I'm really sorry. I am your friend," Miku told her, almost whispering.

Nothing can describe how surprised Rin was. She didn't think that Miku was the type to apologize to anyone but here she was. Apologizing to her. She tried hiding her surprise and act unfazed by it but when Miku's lips curled to a smirk, she knew she wasn't doing much from completely hiding her surprise and shock from the sudden apology.

"I need to get some fertilizer, see you my dear little lamb." Miku gave one last smirk before she completely turned away and went to the clusters of students around a sack that Rin guessed as the fertilizer.

Rin could only nod, going back to their work. Her eyes drifted towards where Len worked together with Neru on their project. She needed to get a handle on this Len thing. She had known him for one day, and already she could feel herself slipping into a very strange and unfamiliar place.

"It's probably best to stay away from him," a cold voice behind her said.

Rin whipped around to find Neru, in a pose with her hands on her hips, her eyes glowing. Gumi didn't tell her much, but she knew that she had to stay away from her at all cost.

"Who?" she asked her, knowing she sounded very stupid right now.

Neru rolled her eyes "Just trust me when I tell you that falling for Len would be a very, very bad idea."

Before Rin could answer, Neru was gone. But Len – it was almost as if he had heard his name – was looking straight at her. In fact, he is already _walking_ straight to her.

She knew the sun had gone behind a cloud. If she could break his stare, she could look up and see it for herself. However, she couldn't look up, she couldn't look away, and for some reason, she had to squint to see him. Almost like Len was creating his own light, like he was blinding her. A hollow ringing noise filled up her ears, and her knees began to tremble. She wanted to go back to her work but his eyes were too alluring for her to break away from. She would just play it cool.

"What did she say to you?" Len asked.

"Um," she stammered, racking her brain for a sensible lie. She found nothing. She might as well tell the truth than lie.

"Neru told me to stay away from you," she said finally.

Len tilted his head from side to side, seeming to consider this. He looked at her, "She's probably right."

Rin shivered. The tone was so calm, so emotionless, it made Rin shiver from it.

"So are you going to do it?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, as if a dare.

"What?" Rin said dumbly.

Len took a step forward toward her. He was now less than a foot away. She held her breath. Rin kept her body completely still. She waited.

"Are you going to stay away from me?"

Rin was completely out of sorts. Her brow was damp with sweat and she squeezed her temples between two fingers, trying to regain possession of her body, trying to take it back from his control. She was totally unprepared. She took a step back from him.

"I guess so," she said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"I didn't hear you," he whispered, cocking an eyebrow and taking another step closer.

Rin backed away, farther this time. Something dark passed by them and they both shivered. Her eyes widened, recognizing the dark mass. It was the shadow, the same thing she saw at the library and it seemed even Len could have seen it.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Chapter 7]**

They both stared at the spot where the shadow made its appearance, Rin twitching now and then. She held her shoulder when the shadows rushed pass them, and winced, finally feeling the pain that she should have felt earlier. She made a mental note to check her shoulder once she went back to her room. She watched as Len looked around to see if anybody have seen it but no one paid them any attention, busy working on their flower patches. Finally, his narrowed eyes fell of Rin, making her stiffen with baited breath.

"What did you see?" he hissed at her.

A hand shot between them and Rin flickered her eyes to the person next to her. It was Kaito. Again.

"Are you all right?" Kaito asked, his eyes flickering both at her and Len.

Rin didn't respond, feeling suddenly terrified when she felt the animosity between the two as they stared down at each other. Len turned around, walking away from them and Rin felt her jaw drop while she watched him go. Rin couldn't help but feel hurt and she couldn't help how she didn't try to hide the flash of hurt that appeared on her sky blue eyes. Kaito tried shaking her shoulders but she wouldn't bat an eye at him. It was Neru, just passing by when she saw what happened, who whispered, "Looks like someone should start listening when I give advice."

 **~OxOxO~**

After what happened on that Wednesday afternoon, Thursday passed by without any problem whatsoever. Len decided to ignore Rin completely that day, and Rin willed herself not to feel hurt. She barely knew him, yet she had these weird feelings that always happen around him and only him. Miku left her earlier on the day because she had gotten herself detention for skipping Science class again. Rin decided that she would rather waste her time at the library reading books. She met Miss Yowane – the school librarian – again while she was fixing the books back on the bookshelves. She decided that the silver-haired librarian was her favorite among every other teaching and non-teaching staff in the school.

When Friday came, Gumi came in the library and dragged her out. Rin didn't have the time to protest or ask where the girl was taking her, letting her drag Rin along the hallways. She heard Gumi muttering about parties and all that before they came out of the school garden and Gumi dumped her on the bench.

Rin winced, massaging her bum where it roughly hit the steel bench. She tried glaring at Gumi but she only got a snigger from her. She finally decided that she would only ask.

"What's wrong, Gumi?" Rin asked, seating properly on the bench.

"Oh the usual, some Student council president duties and all that." Gumi told her casually before sighing. "The thing is, I heard that Kaito is going to have a party tonight and everyone is invited to his room. The Dorm Mother is fine with it, if we clean up after the party that is but the problem is, I'm the school's president! I can't just ignore this and not report it to any of the teachers!"

She watched as Gumi groaned in annoyance, burying her face in her hands. She felt a small twinge of pity when she saw the conflicted thoughts she saw pass over her friend's eyes. Almost awkwardly, she placed a comforting hand over Gumi's shaking shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gumi almost whined, looking up to Rin as if she had the answer to her problem in an instant.

Rin shrugged helplessly, watching as Gumi's shoulders drop in disappointment.

Miku chose that time to make her presence known, as she coughed next to Rin. She gave a small yelp in surprise, her eyes widening comically when she saw Miku seating pleasantly next to her. It seemed that Gumi too didn't notice Miku's presence until she coughed.

"If I may," Miku said in a false polite tone. "Why won't you stop worrying of your little student council duties and enjoy this little party?"

Rin watched Gumi consider her idea, slowly, but surely, she nodded her agreement.

With a maniacal grin, Miku stood up and sauntered towards a pink-haired girl standing a little away from them. Rin caught the girl's eyes and nodded curtly. The girl seemed familiar to her, but where she had seen her, she could not remember very clearly.

 **~OxOxO~**

That Friday night, both Gumi and Rin ran along the hallways, already hearing the blast of music from where they were.

"I still don't understand why we have to run," Rin said, panting twenty minutes later. She was trying to keep up with Gumi as they scrambled back across the hallways toward the direction of the party. Rin barely had the time to make it upstairs to her room, to change her white bow and wear jeans just in case.

"People who are chronically tardy never understand the many ways in which they screw up the schedule of people who are punctual and _normal_ ," Gumi told Rin as they swiveled across the people passing by.

"Ha!" A laugh erupted behind them.

Rin looked back and her eyes lit up when she saw Miku's pale, skinny frame jogging to catch up with them.

"Which idiot said you were normal, Gumi?" Miku nudged Rin and pointed down. "Watch out for that loose board!"

Rin side stepped just in time before she could trip. The three of them started to run again, already knowing that they were very late to the party. They panted and wheezed to get their breath and Rin looked around her surroundings.

Other students were on the hallways, sporting red cups with either wine or juice in it and were all laughing. Miku straightened up, knocking on the door three times with flair. The door opened and Rin's breath hitched on her throat. It was Len.

"Glad you can make it. It was getting boring," Len drawled, nodding curtly when he saw Rin and Gumi behind Miku.

Miku grinned, walking past him and into where the party was being held. Len held the door open for her and Gumi until they went inside. Gumi in particular felt very nervous, being this is the first time she attended a party.

Len closed the door, handing both of them drinks before he went to the far side of the room with Yuuma. She felt a pang in her heart, shaking her head, she turned towards Gumi. She smiled amusedly at her, seeing the childish sparkle in her green eyes while she looked around the room.

"Can you believe it? I think I'm actually having fun," Gumi said, turning to look at Rin.

Rin took a brioche from the tray next to her and took a tiny sip of her orange juice. Wait, how did Len know that she liked orange juice? She shook her head, telling herself that it was only a lucky guess.

"So is Neru that evil to everyone, or am I a special case?" She asked, looking at her from across the room.

For a second Gumi looked like she was going to give a different answer, but then she patted Rin on the back. "Just her usual charming demeanor, my dear."

"Okay all you ponce," Yuuma said loudly to get everyone's attention. The radio player had quieted down to static between songs. "We're going to start the open-mike portion of the night, and I'm taking requests for karaoke."

"Len Kagamine!" Miku hooted.

"No!" Len hooted back without missing a beat, he stood up and left the room.

Rin watched him go before she too, stood up and excused herself away from Gumi. She scooted toward the door, where she met Kaito with his arms crossed.

"Want company?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head at him. Before she could register the disappointment on his face, she slinked past him easily and out the door. She looked back and called out brightly, "I'll be right back."

She walked down further, to the quiet hallways. It took a second before she could make out the hushed voices just around the corner.

 _Len_. She had recognized his voice anywhere. But she didn't know who the other voice belonged to.

"I'm sorry," whoever she was said, with that familiar smooth and soft tone. Then it clicked,

The pink-haired girl? Len had been sneaking out to see the pink-haired and mature girl?

"It won't happen again," the girl continued, "I swear to—"

"It _can't_ happen again," Len whispered but his tone practically screamed he was furious. "Luka, you promised you would be there, and you weren't."

Rin was in agony. She inched closer, trying not to make a sound. But when she did, the two fell silent. Rin could picture Len and this 'Luka' staring at each other. A sheet of envy spread across Rin's chest. Around the corner, one of the sighed.

"You're going to have to trust me, honey," Rin heard 'Luka' say, in a saccharine voice that made Rin decide once and for all that she hated her. "I'm the only one you got."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating last week but I was busy and all that. Just a little warning that I may not be able to update frequently than before but I hope you can be patient with me. R &R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This chapter will only focus on the pairing of KaitoxRin, if you don't ship this, then I suggest that you skip from those parts. But be sure that you will still read and understand everything though.By the way, with little time I have now because of school and projects, I won't be able to update much but I do hope you still read this and sorry for the unexpected Hiatus.

 **[Chapter 8]**

That Saturday morning, Rin decided to avoid seeing Len or 'Luka' around the hallways of the dorms and went to the school library that was still open even when it was weekend. She decided to spend all of her day reading and studying at the library. Not wanting to let anybody worry about her if someone came looking in her room, she left a simple note of telling where she was at her desk top. She idly made her way slowly to the library, unaware of the people walking pass by her every time.

Her mind was preoccupied of something else that morning. She still couldn't bring what she heard that night out of her mind, making her uneasy, a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. She decided that going to the library would ease her mind from the events of last night, a good book or two would help her to forget even just a little.

She did her best not to be spotted by anyone she knew while she discreetly made her way to the library, unfortunately, she slammed right into someone, making her stumble. A pained grimace escaped her, while she rubbed her sore bum. She glared at the person she hit, but when she got a clear view on exactly who she slammed into, she paled immediately and scrambled to her feet.

Kaito, on the other hand, seemed much more _amused_ at her reaction than irritated.

"You okay?" He smiled.

She only nodded. She kept her eyes downcast, avoiding his curious gaze away from her. She cursed her luck – thinking – that life really hated her. She made to move aside and pass by him but he was persistent. He caught her wrist, stopping her completely. This time, she couldn't avoid his eyes much longer, so she looked up, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the concern in his dark blue eyes.

"Please let go of me," Rin whispered, her eyes downcast again.

"Where are you going?" he said, still not letting her wrist go, but he held her much gently this time.

"To the library," she told him quietly, so quietly that he had to lean in closer to hear her.

He grinned, finally letting her wrist go and came to her side. He placed his hand behind his head and grinned cheerfully at her. He matched her steps so that both of them were side-by-side with one another and oddly, Rin felt at ease with his presence right beside her, something she could not explain even to herself. She banished the weird thoughts flooding her mind telling herself she needed to focus on something else, something much important at hand that had bothered her ever since seeing those shadows in the library.

To her, it seemed like a mystery, full of holes in it that every time she might find the answer to her previous question, another question would pop up again. It sent adrenaline rush in her system, making her excited for all the possibilities and hidden truths she might uncover soon. She always did like mysteries when she was still a child, her parents told her, heck, and even her dream is to become an investigator. The satisfaction she would get from simply uncovering a simple truth or a riddle, it made her excited. Humming to herself, she didn't notice she became further and further away from Kaito, the latter only staring at her hand and to his own rose halfway. Slowly, he lowered his hand and clenched it into a fist, his face flashing with pain as he watched her walk further away from him.

"I'm sorry…"

 **~X~**

When Rin arrived at the library, it seemed the same the last time she came to look for a book. The library looked empty with a few studious students finishing their homework and projects, instinctively her eyes wandered to the far end corner where she saw Len before but found it empty. Her chest ached. It took a lot of her will power to tear her gaze away from that little spot and focused around the library. She caught a flash of teal, her eyes squinted a little and she was able to see that Miku slept at the back of the library, her back to the window.

A hand clamped on her shoulders, sharp nails digging the flesh in her shoulder, she yelped, eliciting a few strange looks from the few other students within hearing range. She ignored it, struggling under the person that had a solid grip on her shoulder. She isn't surprised, she found herself being afraid, _terrified_ of the person behind her. The aura felt sinister and dark, suffocating her. She gasped for breath, her muddled mind screamed one thing so clearly, she needed to _run away_ and _fast_. She wanted anyone to help her, save her, she needed Len to be beside her, his warmth and those sorrowful blue eyes. She needed him so badly, but what could she do? Thinking of his cold indifference towards her could make her chest ache painfully, and knowing that he and 'Luka' are together, the pain intensified ten-fold. She clutched her shirt, just above her heart.

"Are you all right?"

Rin turned around sharply, the sinister aura finally disappearing, and looked at the person that addressed her worriedly. It was the school librarian, her crimson eyes staring at her in concern while the hand she used – Rin assumed that it was her hand – hung in the space where she turned around to look behind. Finally realizing that the silver-haired woman had asked her a question, she immediately denied anything. The librarian stared at her for a few seconds before deciding that nothing bad happened, she only nodded.

"Then, are you looking anything in particular?" The woman asked again, a smile forming in her pale face.

A shiver ran down Rin's spine. Something about the woman's smile seemed off, mischievous even.

"No no, I-I'm fine, really," she stuttered. She slowly inched away from the woman, as if she noticed, her eyes looked at her amusedly. "Um, ah, t-thank you for asking though I a-appreciate it. S-sorry for bothering y-you."

Rin more than stumbled away from the woman who was still standing there, looking at her with calculating crimson eyes, a smile playing in her features.

 **~X~**

She cursed her short stature, her fingers already brushing the book's cover on top of the book shelves. She tried everything to reach the book so highly placed up, she tip toed, she even tried jumping. Growing frustrated, she growled at the book that was – in her eyes – mocking her for being small and childishly crossed her arms over her flat chest. Just as when she decided to throw the chair near her at the book shelves, someone grabbed her by her waist earning a squeak of surprise from her slip pass her lips and raised her so she can be face-to-face with the book she tried vainly to reach. She happily took the book and look down to thank the person that helped her froze, meeting dark blue eyes.

Kaito.

She gulped, her throat growing dry. A small affectionate smile graced his lips, and even when he placed her back down, he never broke his gaze from her. He did remove his hands from her waist but placed it on her shoulders gently, his eyes roaming her face. Feeling almost shy, she hugged the book to her chest closely, her eyes dropping to stare at the ground.

Kaito felt his mouth twitch in amusement, to him, looking at her shy attitude towards him, she looked _cute_ in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but a familiar saccharine voice interrupted him.

"Get you filthy hands away from _my pet_ , sicko."


	10. Chapter 10

**[Chapter 9]**

Miku glared at the man holding Rin, sweat sliding down behind her neck. She was anxious. The blue-haired sicko had gotten Rin without her noticing. She inwardly cursed her inattentiveness and vowed she would never leave the petite blonde again when _that man_ would be near in their vicinity. She failed to uphold her promise with Allen, now going by with a new name. What is worse, everyone is in this school, all had a certain link with Rin.

"Oh, it's _you_." The sicko drawled, staring at her disgustedly.

She bristled. Oh how much she wanted to wring _that man's_ neck with her bare hands.

"What are you going to do about it, dear _Michaela_?" Kaito drawled out mockingly.

Her eye twitched. Didn't they all agree to have the code of secrecy? Most especially when Rin can hear them talking.

She glanced at the said blonde, noting with a sense of relief that she looked absolutely confused by the unfamiliar name she heard. Miku stepped forward, feeling the object she had hidden anxiously. She kept her eyes steady on his, which made her want to vomit. She always hated how his eyes looked, full of malice and hidden agendas.

"Get away from her _now_ , or I won't be responsible for what happens to you next." She hissed, taking a threatening step forward.

Kaito sneered at her. He looked back at Rin and flashed a charming smile, before turning away from the two girls. Miku continued to watch him until he turned to a corner and disappeared. She spun around to glare warningly at Rin, her hands on her hips, and her face uncharacteristically serious.

"Stay _away_ from that sicko, little Lamb. It would do you good to listen well because I won't always be there to save your sorry ass." Miku warned, her teal eyes flashing violet for a second.

Rin nodded meekly, easily subdued. Every eccentric person she met would always tell her to stay away from the blue-haired man. He was easily the nicest one she met in this whole school, yet why the cryptic warning? She didn't understand. She _wanted_ to understand them, to understand their thoughts, but they continued to confuse her. It made her feel inferior, a sheep surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"If I'm not there beside you," Miku continued to speak, snapping Rin out of her muddled thoughts. "Stay with Luka. She's the only one from the lot of us that Kaito is afraid to cross with. You'll be safe."

Her face scrunched up, pursing her lips. She didn't like the idea of staying next to someone that made her feel uncomfortable, with the contrite looks she would get from the pink-haired woman.

"Rin," Miku surpised the blonde by calling her by her first name. "Come on. You have to _promise_ me you will stay with Luka if I won't be around. He's going to kill me if you so much as get a single scratch on you." Miku said exasperatedly.

Sudden indignation welled up inside her, Miku insinuating that she could not properly take care of herself. She pushed the feeling down, nodding in acquiescence at her eccentric friend instead. She didn't like the sudden idea of being protected, but from _what_ , she couldn't – didn't – understand.

"Let's go back to the party," She said briskly, turning away from her and walking.

Rin considered, but shook her head. It was enough partying tonight. She was inexplicably tired.

"Miku?" She waited until the teal-haired teen turned to look at her questioningly. "If it's all right with you, I'm going back to my room and sleep."

Miku looked uncertainly at her, before the familiar manic grin showed on her face. "Sure! I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

She could only nod.

 **~X~**

Finally reaching her room, she closed the door gently behind her. She leaned her back against the door, slowly sliding down on the floor in a tired heap. She drew up her knees towards herself, burying her head on her knees.

"…I'm so tired," Rin sighed, taking out her phone to check the time.

Her phone's screen flashed open, showing her wallpaper. Her heart ached, seeing how happy she looked together with her parents, her smile practically _blinding_.

"How long are you going to brood over there, dearest cousin of mine?" A familiar voice drawled, amused.

Rin's head snapped upwards. There, sitting on her bed looking prim and proper as she had always remembered, was Tei Sukone. The white-haired beauty looked at her, the moon shadowing her silhouette, but her bright red eyes that always unnerved her could be seen very clearly.

Tei stood up, walking towards where she sat, and towered over her.

"Cat got you tongue, Rinny dear?" Tei giggled, but it came out psychotic and unnerving.

Her life only turned more hectic.

 **~X~**

Len stood up, easily maneuvering from the dancing people, and left the room where the party was being held. He couldn't see _her_ anymore and Kaito was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't find Miku anywhere either, probably hanging out with _her_. He didn't see any reason to stay any longer. He was too tired anyway, so he might go back to his room to rest.

"Stay away from her."

Len stiffened but didn't turn around, already knowing who was behind him. He didn't respond, opting to stare at the stars instead. It suddenly brought painful memories again, making him turn away with a grimace.

"If you don't stay away from her, everything will _repeat_ itself. We won't be able to break the loop and it's going to cause her so much suffering again."

Still, he didn't respond, but the others' words rang clearly in his mind. He was _right_ , after all. If he didn't – couldn't – stay away from her, then everything would turn out the same again. They would all be in this never ending loop and they would all continue to suffer because of his selfishness. He was too selfish.

"The Irregulars are making their move. Sooner or later, they would come after her and end it all."

"I know," Len whispered, still looking away.

"Then what the hell are you doing? Why won't you stay away so that this time, this timeline won't be _destroyed_?" An angry hiss.

Finally, Len turned around, looking at the person behind him. Kaito was glaring at him viciously, his fists clenched at his side. His gaze didn't waver as he looked at Kaito in the eye and replied clearly.

"Because I love her."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! So sorry guys for not updating for so long. It's been so hectic, and I had to concentrate hard on my studies. But since I – barely – had free time and I have nothing to do, I hoped that I could start with this. It's been so long after all. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Also, sorry for having this chapter so short, I'll try and making longer next time.**


End file.
